


Through a Canine's Eyes

by WolfMutt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMutt/pseuds/WolfMutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In confusion I turned my head to the side to look at my body and I froze as I was met with orangey looking fur and four legs with paws on the end. Now, I was never the smartest kid in my classes, but I wasn't stupid either. I was in the body of some sort of canine. No, that wasn't right, I was a canine. OC story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Canine's Eyes

I was swimming in darkness for some reason, with no idea why. I was conscious, yet at the same time not. I was confused. Where was up? Where was down? And where the hell am I anyway? What was the last thing that happened? For some reason I couldn't figure anything out. I was dazed and confused, nothing seemed to make sense.

Suddenly, there was a strange sensation that my brain seemed to register; it took me a few moments to process it though. What was it? It was a smell, I think, and not a pleasant one either. The smell made me want to curl up my nose, but I couldn't feel any connection to my body to do that. Wait, it took me a few more seconds to realize that if I could smell something then I must still be connected to my body.

I slowly concentrated on the smell, as unpleasant as it was. Everything else faded out, the black and the confusion were gone. All that mattered was the smell. The smell seemed to get stronger as I suddenly felt heavy, and there was a slight pounding sensation in my head. I had begun to regain consciousness, I realized, willing myself to open my eyes.

My eyes felt like they were being weighed down, but slowly they began to open themselves, allowing a crack of light in my vision. My eyes snapped shut straight away at the sight of the bright light, but with a bit more persuasion I opened my eyes again; going slowly to give them time to adjust.

When my sight finally came to me I suddenly wished I just kept them closed. I noted that there was something in my line of sight, like when you concentrate you can see your nose. But my nose was huge! Maybe I had something on my nose? That must be it! I concentrated on the object in my line of sight even harder, and it slowly came into a blurry focus. My brain paused for a second to process the information, as if not willing to believe it. The thing on my nose was a… muzzle? No, it wasn't on my nose, it was my nose!

As that piece of information seemed to finally set in I felt my body stiffen with surprise before I tried to bolt up in panic. As I went to jump up my whole body felt wrong, that was the only way to describe it. All that I achieved though was to land myself in a pile of limbs.

I forced myself to swallow the panic that I was experiencing, and then tried to calmly scramble to my feet. I managed to get myself in upright position, but I felt like I was kneeling on hands and knees. But at the same time I felt like my head and neck where stretched out straight and that they were in the right position.

In confusion I turned my head to the side to look at my body and froze as I was met with orangey looking fur and four legs with paws on the end.

Now, I was never the smartest kid in my classes, but I wasn't stupid either. I did have quick enough wits and common sense most of the time and it didn't take a lot for me to put two and two together, even with my confusion and shock still lingering in place. I was in the body of some sort of canine. No, that wasn't right, I was a canine.

I felt my back legs give out on me as my bum hit the ground with a resounding thump. I shoved the information I had just gathered to the back of my mind before I could panic more, and instead glanced around to see where I was. I saw dark dingy walls on both sides of me, and some trash cans along the side of the walls. There was a gray door in the wall too. There was a bright light at the end of the walls. I guessed that it was the exit and, if I wasn't wrong, that I was in some sort of alley. So the nasty smell before were the trash cans and God knows what else is down the alley. I don't even want to think about it.

There was no one else around so I stayed where I was for a moment to think over my situation. So, I was a canine. Fox, dog, or wolf I was not sure. And I was in an alley that was who knows where.

'Well,' I thought sourly. 'It could be worse.'

Suddenly a commotion at the end of the alley drew my attention, and I gently lifted myself up to four paws and started padding cautiously to the mouth of the alley. What I witnessed was a shock to me; there was a little girl who seemed really scared, and just about to cry. I cast my gaze around even further and saw a dorky looking guy with some weird as clothes on, but I couldn't miss the cocky smirk on his face. I followed his line of sight to see where he was looking and saw a large canine that was running around and scaring the people that were also in the street. I looked closer and saw that it was a wolf for sure, and seemed to be enjoying itself while tormenting these people.

Suddenly, the wolf bolted forward and headed straight for the little girl and, before I could think it through, I felt my body rushing forward towards the wolf. I might be a fool sometimes, and make stupid decisions, but normally I don't do things that could get myself killed. But I couldn't sit back and watch a little girl get mauled either, so to hell with self-preservation. I've always loved animals, canines being my favourite, so I knew a bit about dogs and I was comfortable with them. I've been around them a lot too, maybe that was what gave me the confidence to do what I was about to do, or maybe I was just being stupid. But hey, I was a softy and that poor kid looked really scared.

I bounded out of the alley like a bullet, a bit shocked at my own speed, but I suppose it's no surprise that I could run faster on four legs rather than two. I threw myself at the wolf before it could get to the little girl, and on instinct I clamped my jaws down on the first piece of flesh I could get. I've always been told that larger canines have really strong jaws, that could just about crush bones, and I had been bitten by a dog before when I was little, but that was only a warning nip. When I clamped down it suddenly occurred to me that people weren't kidding, I felt my jaws meet together with a loud snap that shook my body. The fur and skin that was unfortunate to get caught between my fangs gave way to my sharp teeth and I felt some blood pool into my mouth, followed by a high pitch yelp from the wolf. It was at that point I released how much larger the wolf was then me, not that I was small, but the wolf was built like a brick shit house (Aussie slang for pretty thick I guess) and I seemed to comprehend that I'd just got myself in some trouble.

We crumpled to the ground in a pile of fur and limbs but I kept my grip on the wolf, and I heard several loud gasps from the people around us and a few loud exclamations. As we rolled around on the ground, I was not game enough to let go until I heard it's snapping jaws close together not far from my ear. Thankfully it didn't' managed to get hold of anything or else I'd be in some major pain. I dare say that snap was a reaction to the pain, and that its jaws weren't really aimed anywhere that time, but I wouldn't be so lucky the second time.

I quickly let go the grip I had and scrambled back on my paws, dancing back farther away from the wolf so it couldn't reach me easily and I placed myself in the direct line of the little girl. Although we were about 15 meters away from her I didn't want the wolf getting any closer. I looked back at the wolf as it climbed to its feet, noticing that its shoulder was bloody I realized that, that was where I wounded it. I felt a wolfish grin slip onto my muzzle at the sight of my opponent but my attention quickly snapped to the cocky looking guy from before as he cried out,

"How dare you, you flea bitten mutt! You can't attack my pet!"

I figured that he was responsible for the wolf and if I was human I would have laughed out loud, he said I can't attack his pet, but I think I just did.

I was thrown out of my musing as I felt the wolf collide with my body, this time he was the one attacking me. I've always heard that you should never take your eyes off your attacker in a fight and it seems like I'd already forgotten that rule and I was now paying for it. I felt sharp teeth tear into the fur at the back of my neck, but unlike me the wolf didn't stop at one bite. His nasty teeth lashed out in several places as we fell to the ground and tumbled around. I let out several high pitched yelps as he bit into more places; my back, my shoulder and my ribs, each time drawing a little bit more of my blood.

While he was distracted with attacking me, I lashed out and bit down hard on his front leg, jerking it back with my head. The movement knocked his current momentum off balance and caused him to falter from his attack, which gave me enough time to throw myself on top of him, and bite down on his muzzle trapping his jaws between mine so he couldn't bite me anymore. The wolf started to struggle under my grip but I released a loud growl and clamped harder so the wolf's blood was running down its muzzle.

It let out a pathetic whine and laid still, it's chest heaving as it tried to breath in and out. I wasn't sure what to do now that I had pinned it until I sudden pain in my head cause my vision to go black, I felt my grip on the wolf drop as I fell the ground, my head spinning. I laid there dazed for a few seconds until my vision cleared and I saw a stone lying not far from my head and I heard a nasally voice say,

"I told you to stay away from my pet you damn dog!"

I let out a growl in annoyance and started to clamber back up to my paws before the wolf had a chance to attack me. Once I was back up I cast my glaze around for the wolf and froze in panic when I located it. It was heading straight for the little girl, and it was too far away for me to stop it this time, the few seconds I was down was all it needed to get up and away. I started running after it, ignoring the aches throughout my body as best I could, although I knew there was nothing I could do now.

The wolf lunged at the little girl as she screamed in panic. My heart skipped a few beats, fearing the worst but suddenly a green haired stranger stepped in front of the little girl, and before I could blink he's pulled a sword out and left the wolf bloody at his feet. I figured the wolf was dead when it didn't get up again.

I'd stopped running at this stage as I recognized the man in front of my. It was no other then Zoro, from the manga and anime of "One Piece". Of all my luck I get dragged into One Piece. I wasn't sure at that stage if I wanted to cry or laugh. I was knocked yet again of my musing yet again by that bastard who owned he wolf. I was getting annoyed with him interrupted my thoughts.

"You bastard!" He screamed at Zoro. "You killed my pet! Do you have any idea who I am! I am the Helmeppo, my father is Captain Morgan! I shall have you executed for your crimes! Nobody kills my pet and gets away with it!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he said that, and he drew his sword out saying, "You're both annoying, you and your pet."

Helmeppo scowled and drew his sword, charging at Zoro with a battle cry. He swung his sword down, only to have Zoro dodge it and kick him in the face causing Helmeppo to land on his ass in the dirt. Helmeppo looked nervous now, as if suddenly realizing how much shit he was in and how much stronger Zoro was then him.

"Y….you don't understand. If we don't arrest you we'll have all these citizens arrested, even the little girl. I'll make you a deal, if you let us arrest you we'll leave them alone," Daddy's boy stuttered out.

A dark look flashed across Zoro's face as Helmeppo scrambled to his feet, and only after a brief moment of hesitation, Zoro slid his sword back in his sheath. Suddenly feeling bad for Zoro and angry at the slimy daddy's boy I let out a growl and took a step toward Helmeppo. I knew that Zoro needed to get arrested for the story line, but that somehow didn't make any difference. Alerted to my presence by my growl, the daddy's boy swung as his eyes landed on me.

"You filthy mutt! You attacked my wolf too! But now that my pets gone I'll need a replacement….You, marines, capture this dog for me!"

I swung around in the direction Helmeppo had issued his order towards and saw two marines standing there. I hadn't noticed them before, but it didn't surprise me. The prissy boy wouldn't have enough guts to go anywhere on his own anyway.

"Yes, sir," One of the marines answered hesitantly as they both took a step forward.

I took a step back at the same time, flinching as the pain of my early wounds seem to come back to bite me, no pun intended. I guess my adrenaline had worn off quicker than I thought it would. I was no shape to get in another fight, especially with marines that have guns. Plus, if I remember correctly, these guys don't really like this Morgan guy and his son, they don't really want to hurt anyone. But that didn't stop them from doing anything if they were ordered to. They were pathetic and too scared to disobey.

They took another step forward and my fight or flight response kicked in, I'd already used up the fight option so I guess it was time for flight. I felt bad for leaving Zoro and the little kid behind but I knew both of them would be fine, fine enough anyway.

I spun around and put that canine speed to good use again, weaving in and out of the people in the street as I bolted. I heard the marines and Helmeppo cry out behind me, but I didn't falter. I ran to the end of the street, took a left, ran to the end of the street as well and kept running as I flew past more streets and people. I ducked down a few alleys and back streets, until I finally figured I was safe enough hidden behind a large pile of boxes in another random alley.

' _Great_ ,' I figured. ' _I went from one alley to another, and this one doesn't smell any better._ '

At least I was safe for now though, I hope. I curled up in a ball in amongst the boxes and stayed there for a while. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. Even though I had not been awake more than I few hours I was exhausted. After all I had woken up in a bloody anime/manga as some sort of canine, I'm guessing I was a dog after what daddy's boy had said, I had then fought a wolf, ran from a few marines with guns, and hide here. If my day was going to be any more eventful I wouldn't have moved from here for all the money in the world.


End file.
